


Fatalistic Transfer student

by GuiltyPleasure403



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Auror Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Dark Past, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Has a Saving People Thing, Human Experimentation, Iffy HP lore, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Probably going to be short, Soft Lee Felix, Teacher Hermione Granger, human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyPleasure403/pseuds/GuiltyPleasure403
Summary: After working as an Auror for almost 10 years now, Harry and his other two parts of the golden trio has been working their asses off for creature rights, giving House-elves much better living conditions and allowing nonhuman wizards such as werewolves to enter their school of Wizardry on the condition that they sleep in their own tower and don't come out on the week of the full moon.Hogwarts seems to be in dire need of help when a new transfer student from Australia looks a little bit too much like a snake and enemies who were thought dead turn up.HP crossover fusion where Stray Kids go to Hogwarts, but this time with weird lore that may veer off from the original lore.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shitty at schedules, but I wanted to get this out while I was still eager to write it.

Harry knows he's back on important work, but when Hermione bursts in one late afternoon, he's surprised by the frustration in her eyes. Her hair is finally in some form of order now, but today seems to have been stressful, her clothes are skewed and she's still wearing her glasses even though he knows their only for reading, she's breathing fast, as if she's anxious and it's making something in the back of his mind rear its ugly head as his eyebrows crease in worry.

"What's wrong?" there's concern leaking into his voice.

"Have you read it yet?" not only is she mouthing off like she used to before the war, she even sounds frustrated.

"Read what yet?" 

"There's a transfer student. At Hogwarts, Harry, we're getting a student from Australia of all places!" she's raising her voice, it must mean something more.

"That's odd..." he's waiting for the part where the stress factor enters the conversation. She must be worried after all since they already have an Australian transfer student, Christopher Bang, more known as Bang Chan, very nice and a little eccentric young half-Korean that has been by a couple of times for pranks. He and that other kid, Kim Woojin, reminds him very much of the Weasley Twins.

"Odd? Harry, it's insane! Where did the guy come from?" 

Is that a trick question?

"Australia? We have a group of transfers already, don't we?" 

The group of eight had entered randomly the last seven or so years, with Woojin and Bang Chan having reached their last year, Lee Minho reached the sixth year and Seo Changbin is excelling in his fifth. Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, and Kim Seungmin all joined at the same time and are now all in their fourth year and at last Yang Jeongin. They were all part of Hogwarts agreement with the Korean school Mabeob Hakkyo, one of the three unnamed magic schools hidden worldwide, for an exchange program. There are eleven prestigious and long-established wizarding schools, only three of them unnamed and lesser well-known. The Korean school, conveniently literally named Magic School, has been hidden on the border between North and South Korea and is home of many students from both countries. It's also one of the schools Hogwarts reached out to after the war in order to better prepare in case a new incident like Tom Riddle was discovered, meant to negate the threat and help better the relationship between the wizarding communities.

"But they're transferring to the fourth year!" and there's the problem.

She's confused how this student managed to jump up, it's not going to be a first-year who entered Hogwarts instead of Ilvermorny(in the US) or Mahoutokoro(in Japan). It's going to be a student from another school, entering our school after three years in some other school.

"Where are they transferring from?"

"Nowhere."

"Huh?"

"There is no Wizarding school before this one that's had the pleasure of teaching Felix Lee, it's hinted that he's been home taught, but I thought that was illegal?"

"That's true, that is rather wicked. So this Felix Lee, have you dug up anything on his parents and how he was recommended to Hogwarts?"


	2. Not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that this was received well because this was on my mind for a while. I don't have an upload schedule, because as a procrastinator, I'll end up pushing writing off for later. 
> 
> I'm sorry about the sporadic updates.
> 
> BTW, I may have a surprise!ship in mind, but I'm not totally convinced of it yet, so you can help by suggesting ships you want to sail in these chapters, of course, with the characters that don't already have a ship sailing in the tags. ^^ Also, do you want Harry's children to be a part or should I just regale them as being taken care of my Molly Weasley? I need some help with these questions, and since I don't have anyone to bounce my ideas on, I thought the people interested in this fic would be of help, so please help me figure this out, thank you!

He understands Hermoine's stress now. Because there is **nothing** to be found out about Felix Lee. He's searched through Australia's Muggle AND Magic registers, had some Aurors ask around Australia and South Korea for information and nothing. He'd contemplated it being an alias, he'd asked the muggle police and nothing. Nothing, nil, nada. Absolutely zero knowledge gained. It's terrifying. This child doesn't seem to exist and he's scared of the implication. He almost wants to call BS. Hermoine suggested that the Fidelius charm was used, and though he agrees with the possibility, he's hoping it wasn't since finding the Secret Keeper(s) is going to be a problem. And no matter how much he doesn't want it to be something horrible, he's got a feeling that this year is going to throw Hogwarts into the fire again. As if Harry Potter could ever just get a peaceful year. 

"Well, then you chose the wrong occupation, Harry"

"Huh? Oh, you're here."

"Are you becoming complacent with all this paperwork to melt your brain? You're mumbling."

"As if you can talk, Malfoy."

" _Professor_ Malfoy."

" _Professor Malfoy_ , what are you doing here?"

No matter how many times he saw Draco in his office he'd never get used to the former Death Eater in his new robes he'd never figured out what jinx made Draco Malfoy a professor at Hogwarts, not even when he was told that he was the new Potions teacher. Harry knows that Draco and Snape were in league, Draco was Slytherin and Snape liked them, but he never thought it went any deeper than that. He was proved wrong.

"I'm here to tell you that the first years are arriving by train and that you may want to be at the scene to not only see them but to also see that transfer student you're so infatuated with. They'll be there in about half an hour and Hermoine told me you're not allowed in if you're not done with reviewing at least five reports, because you're lagging behind in your work schedule, meaning you messing up her husband's schedule. Get your act together, she keeps coming to me and the Weasel to complain and I don't need her incessant whining when I finally get away from the little monsters you call students."

"Draco, I...-"

"No, get it done, then come see your precious new curiosity and then get back to work. Just because you're Head Auror doesn't mean you're allowed to do whatever you want. We're all 35 by now, get your act together." he said, turned his nose up and with a swish of his robe and a rattle of the door the storm that was Draco Malfoy was on the move again.

-

"And he has arrived! What took you so long, Head Auror? Behind on your duties again?" a voice from one of the tables shouted when Harry entered the Great Hall with a smile on his face and a flutter of his robes as he replied:

"Oh, none of that now, Christopher, you may be off the hook now, but I know that you're just as bad as the Weasley twins were. Don't you act like you're innocent either, Woojin! You may be the more responsible of your little ragtag, but I'm not fooled by that smile of yours." 

Harry took his seat by his wife, just beside Head Mistress McGonagall to his right and his best friend just beside her. The other teachers had greeted him with bows of their heads, but even though Harry knew everything about these new professors, he'd only met them in person occasionally and was unsure of how friendly he should be with them. He decided to just smile back with a nod on his own and not engage in any form of small talk and instead focus on Hagrid's arrival. The half-giant was starting to look a little bit older than the last time Harry'd seen the old man, but he certainly hadn't changed as much as some of the older teachers, who were either roaming the castle as ghosts or retired to spend the rest of their days with family and friends. Harry smiled at the happiness he had managed to gather and kissed Hermoine on the cheek, much to the student's delight, as multiple hoots and whistles along with laughing rung throughout the hall, and even though Harry knew this year wasn't going to be as light-hearted as some before this one, he was still excited for the progress made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment on whether you want me to start writing longer chapters, if I should add a ship you like and whether Harry's kids are something you want to be a part of this fic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
